My Beloved Sungmin
by orui
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Kim Jungmo adalah kekasih Lee Sungmin. Dan Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih Kim Jungmo. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku lagi setelah malam yang satu ini - Summary macam apa ini. Langsung baca aja yaa - KyuMin ff/BL/Yaoi. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Sungmin**

by orui

 **Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin - Kim Jungmo,

other SJ member

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama(?)

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Tetapi ff ini murni hasil olah pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita mohon dimaklumi *bah, bahasanya*

 **Warning** : Pervy!Kyu, Bad!Min, BoyxBoy/BL Fic, Typo(s), chaptered, gaje

.

 **A/N**

Ini FF debut saya sejak pertama kali daftar akun di Fanfiction,net ini.

Pengalaman menulis nggak banyak, jadi mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai di sini, terutama yang ada di fandom ini. Haik! m(_ _)m

.

 **DLDR!**

 **NO BASH, 'kay?**

 **RnR please (⌒_⌒)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

 **KENCAN?**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa sih yang akan menolak jika orang terkasih yang sehari-harinya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tiba-tiba mengajakmu pergi berkencan di akhir pekan?

Terlebih kau sendiri sangat merindukan orang itu. Kau pasti akan dengan senang hati menjawab "YA" dan bersiap beberapa jam lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, segala yang kau butuhkan untuk menunjang penampilanmu di hadapannya.

Hal itu lah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan seorang pemuda bertubuh ideal yang akrab disapa Sungmin. Lengkapnya, Lee Sungmin.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu gerakannya hanya di sekitar kamar bercat putihnya. Dia sibuk memilah dan memilih baju dan mencocokkannya di tubuhnya. Hanya memilih baju, tapi selama itu..? Oh, abaikan saja. Jangan kau ganggu acara pilih-pilih baju Si Namja Bunny itu, atau dia akan mengamuk!

Kali ini, pantulan Sungmin di cermin terlihat sempurna dengan t-shirt warna merah muda kesukaannya dan bawahan celana jins berwarna krem. Setelan itu membuatnya tampak santai dan jauh lebih muda.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kupakai kaos ini! Tsk! Buang-buang waktu."

Namja itu pun merapikan kembali baju-baju yang ia coba pakai tadi dan menyimpannya ke dalam lemari. Setelah itu dia dengan senyum cerianya mulai memberi gel pada rambutnya, menatanya agar kelihatan sekeren mungkin.

Bunga-bunga cinta di hati namja itu sepertinya mulai bermekaran. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kala mengingat pesan singkat yang ia terima dari kekasih terkasihnya yang berisi ajakan kencan.

"Minnie- _ah,_ malam ini maukah kau pergi kencan denganku? _Aigoo_! Haha.. " ujar Sungmin meniru isi pesan itu diakhiri tawa.

"Hmm.. Rasanya aku mulai gila."

Puk puk

Sungmin menepuk kedua pipinya dua kali secara bersamaan. "Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang."

-o0o-

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Sungmin akan menunggu di halte dekat sebuah _coffee shop_ ternama. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai karena udaranya semakin larut semakin dingin saja.

Ia mengecek kembali ponselnya, masih belum ada kabar apa pun. Sungmin pun kembali duduk di bangku.

"Ke mana sih dia? Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak aku menunggu di sini, tadi siang dia bilang akan menjemputku segera. Pembual! Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang masih dalam genggamannya berdering.

"Ah!" Sungmin tersentak dan langsung melihat siapa si pemanggil. Ia kembali kecewa ketika mendapati bahwa orang yang menghubunginya bukan orang yang ia harapkan.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Wookie- _ah_!"

" _Yeoboseyo! Sungmin-ah, kau sedang di luar ya?"_

"Ya. Sedang menunggu si brengsek itu datang. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan emosi.

" _Uuhh.. Kendalikan emosimu, Minnie-ah. Kau di mana?"_

"Halte dekat kedai kopi."

" _Baiklah. Aku sedang menuju ke sana. Tetap di situ. Jangan kemana-mana, ne?"_

"Huh? Memangnya a—"

Tut

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin berdecak sebal. "Ada apa lagi, _sih_?"

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu, terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"... MIN- _AH_!"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Wookie.."

Ia pun meletakkan softdrink yang tengah ia minum.

"Sungmin-ah! Huh.. Huh.."

Ryeowook terengah-engah karena berlari. Sungmin pun menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku.

"Duduklah. Atur napasmu.." Sungmin kasihan melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, keadaan Ryeowook mengingatkannya pada seorang peserta lomba lari marathon.

"Uh—huh.. Minumku.. Minumku.."

Sungmin pun mengambilkan botol minum berisi air mineral milik Ryeowook yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sungmin mengenal Ryeowook sejak masih menjadi siswa junior highschool. Sehingga Sungmin pun tahu apa saja kebiasaan sahabatnya itu, salah satunya ialah kebiasaan membawa air mineral sendiri ketika bepergian di malam hari. "Ini, minumlah.."

Gulp gulp..

"Uh, terima kasih!"

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Min- _ah_.. Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu! Aku akan menunjukkan buktinya padamu. Tapi aku mohon, tahan emosimu, _nde_? Aku takut kalau kau sampai, umm.. meledak.." ujar Ryeowook hati-hati.

Namun perkataaannya itu terdengar berbelit-belit dan malah membuat Sungmin tersinggung. "Sudah, katakan saja!"

Enggan mengulur waktu, Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sungmin. "Lihatlah.."

"Foto apa itu?" Sungmin meraih ponsel Ryeowook agar dapat lebih jelas melihatnya.

"Ini.. "

Sebuah foto yang diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh Ryeowook, sahabatnya, yang tak diketahui oleh dua objek dalam foto.

Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan jelas hubungan antar kedua orang dalam jepretan itu, bisa juga..

Sebuah foto mesra yang mampu menaikkan darah ke ubun-ubun dua kali lebih cepat.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat mereka di sebuah pusat hiburan saat sedang bersama Yesungie. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Kami berdua mengira kalau yang sedang bersamanya itu kau, ternyata bukan!"

Sungmin memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah puas, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada si empunya.

 _Namja_ Bunny itu meminum softdrinknya lagi. Setelah itu ia menundukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng softdrink.

"Min- _ah_?" Ryeowook khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang hanya diam. Bertolak belakang dengan biasanya yang mudah meledak jika disulut. Keadaan hening begini malah membuatnya bingung.

Suara hening itu kemudian terusik setelah terdengar dua suara ngeongan kucing yang cukup berisik. Walau kedua binatang itu tak tampak secara langsung, tapi suaranya terdengar dari balik semak-semak di pojok samping.

' _Uh, kucing kawin ya?'_ batin Ryeowook merasa terganggu.

Bersamaan dengan intensitas suara kucing yang semakin mengganggu, Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit.

"BERISIK!"

Ctakkkk

"MEOOOOOOOWWW!"

"Meeoooowww!"

Sontak dua kucing berlari setelah kaleng yang masih menyisakan setengah isi minuman itu dilemparkan Sungmin ke tanah dekat semak-semak tempat kedua kucing itu memadu cinta.

Ryeowook ternganga melihat rangkaian adegan itu. "He—hebat!"

Daritadi Sungmin diam karena mati-matian menahan air matanya. Tapi kini emosinya mulai tak terkendali.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku? Dia yang mengajakku berkencan tapi dia sendiri yang tidak datang. Bahkan dia tidak mengabariku?"

Sungmin menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"JUNGMO BERENGSEK!" teriak _namja_ itu.

Bunga-bunga cinta di hati _namja_ itu yang semula bermekaran, sekarang, mulai berguguran.

Oke, lupakan statement itu! Kurasa Sungmin tidak akan suka jika mendengarnya.

Oh, jadi bagaimana rencana kencan Sungmin dengan kekasihnya? Nah, kalian sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

N/B: Saya terbuka untuk kritik dan saran (apapun, diutamakan yang membangun tapi ya, hehe). Segini dulu aja, sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya!


	2. PUTUS?

**Summary** : Kim Jungmo adalah kekasih Lee Sungmin. Dan Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih Kim Jungmo. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku lagi setelah malam yang satu ini.

-o0o-

Sejak kejadian kencan gagalnya pada beberapa malam kemarin, telepon dari Jungmo tak pernah Sungmin jawab, pesan dari lelaki itu pun enggan ia baca. Sungmin marah, juga kecewa.

Baginya, kini, Kim Jungmo adalah seorang penghianat.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Namja Bunny itu tampak fokus mengerjakan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Berbagai macam makanan ringan dengan beberapa bungkus berserakan dan minuman kaleng yang tersedia di atas meja senantiasa menemani aktivitasnya.

 _Snack_ labu panggang yang masih berisi separuh itu diambilnya, kemudian diremas dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan sebelah kiri masih fokus mengutak-atik ponsel.

Serrrkk

Krauk krauk krauk

Sungmin memakan remukan _snack_ itu dengan cara menuangkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm.." ia bergumam. Lalu memandang jam dinding mati di depannya. "Sebentar lagi.. Permainan akan segera dimulai.." ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Serrrkkk

Krauk krauk krauk

.

.

 **My Beloved Sungmin**

 **Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin - Kim Jungmo,

other SJ member - Hyebin (OC)

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama(?)

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Tetapi ff ini murni hasil olah pikir saya, jika ada kesamaan judul/ide cerita mohon dimaklumi.

.

 **II**

 **PUTUS?**

Enjoy Reading!

-o0o-

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah. Deru suaranya tak terdengar lagi setelah sang pengemudi mematikan mesin dan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Sesosok laki-laki dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sementara jassnya ia tenteng begitu saja masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Surai coklatnya nampak berantakan. Raut lelah jelas sekali tergambar di wajah tampannya.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung saja berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang _King-size_ nya.

"Mmh, aku rindu kasurku.." gumamnya.

Jungmo, nama lelaki yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati keheningan malam. Sebelum akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan masuk yang membuat Jungmo tersenyum. " _Aigoo_.. Manis sekali perhatianmu, Hyebin-ah~ Membuatku ingin berjumpa dan terus menatap wajahmu."

Baru ia akan menyimpan ponselnya, tiba-tiba satu pesan masuk lagi. "Ada apa lagi, _honey_.. Kau rindu padaku ya sampai-sampai mengirimiku pesan terus— Lho.. dari Minnie..?"

Jungmo pun membuka pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

Ternyata Sungmin mengiriminya sebuah foto. Foto yang membuat Jungmo termenung sepersekian detik.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Hwaaaaaaaa! "

Buggg!

Sedetik setelahnya lelaki itu malah melempar ponselnya sambil memekik layaknya seorang yeoja.

Jungmo _shock_. "Hah.. Hah.. Foto.. Foto apa itu!"

Jungmo pun mengambil ponsel yang tadi dilemparnya ke sisi ranjang. Kali ini ia sudah lebih siap melihat foto _epic_ itu lagi.

Ya, itu adalah fotonya bersama sang pacar yang telah diedit oleh Sungmin sedemikian rupa. Sungmin menambahkan sepasang tanduk berwarna merah di atas kepala kedua pasangan itu. Tak lupa juga taring yang terselip di antara gigi sang pria manis yang sedang tertawa bergelendot mesra pada Jungmo. Lalu ada makhluk peri-perian yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah dengan trisula di tangannya, yang sedang terbang di samping Jungmo.

Sungmin juga menambahkan _caption_ pada foto editannya bertuliskan "GO TO HELL!" ditambahi gambar tengkorak.

Jungmo menggigit bibirnya miris dan menoleh ke arah lain seolah-olah takut melihat foto editan ber _caption_ hasil kreativitas namja bunny-nya itu. Ngeri sekaligus prihatin.

Jungmo pun berusaha mendial nomor telepon Sungmin.

Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka. Sungmin tak menjawab panggilannya. "Ah, sial!"

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya menyala. Ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk. "Ah! Dari Sungmin."

' _Hai, Kim Jungmo. Tahu tidak? Aku sedang belajar photo editing akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku sudah mengirimkan karya terbaikku hari ini padamu. Tidak buruk, kan? Katakan padaku jika kau menginginkan yang lain. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengeditkan foto-foto mesramu bersamanya '_

"Aisshh.. Sungmin. Editanmu terlalu buruk. Jadi aku ketahuan, eh!" Jungmo mengacak-acak rambutya gusar. "Jadi ini sebabnya dia tidak menjawab teleponku dari kemarin!"

Jungmo berdiri berkacak pinggang. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Sungmin benar-benar ingin menegur Jungmo. Melalui foto tersebut, Sungmin berhasil menyampaikan kekesalannya. Jungmo pun bertanya-tanya tentang dari mana kelinci manisnya itu mendapatkan foto ekslusif perselingkuhannya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Sungmin. Malam ini juga.." Tanpa menunggu lama, Jungmo pun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, ia akan pergi ke apartemen seseorang yang menurutnya (masih) berstatus sebagai 'kekasihnya' itu, mengabaikan rasa lelah yang sepuluh menit lalu memaksanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain..

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mulutnya nampak berkomat-kamit seperti sedang merapalkan do'a. Do'a agar dijauhkan dari gangguan iblis dalam wujud seorang yeoja.

"YAH! KYUHYUN-OPPA! TUNGGU!" teriak seorang gadis yang berlari tak jauh di belakang namja yang berjalan tergesa-gesa tadi.

Sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia pakai ternyata tidak bisa membantunya agar dapat berlari lebih cepat.

Sehingga lagi-lagi, ia kehilangan jejak Sang Pangeran dalam keramaian. "Sial! Kyuhyun-oppa, ke mana kau.. Hiks.." rengeknya, membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar gadis ber _make-up_ tebal tersebut memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat! Hah!"

Sambil menahan malu, yeoja bernama Jessica itu meneruskan pencariannya.

-o0o-

Televisi menyala tanpa seorang pun menontonnya. Sampah bungkus makanan bertebaran di mana-mana. Di bawah dan di atas meja, di samping kursi, di depan rak boneka, di pojok ruangan, di mana-mana ada sampah. Kaleng softdrink bekas pun sama berserakannya.

Keadaan itu cukup menandakan bahwa empunya ruangan sangat malas untuk berbenah. Juga, seseorang yang tidak menjaga kebersihan.

Selama beberapa hari ke depan jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu, mungkin saja apartemen tersebut akan menjadi tempat tinggal baru bagi kecoa, tikus, nyamuk, dan binatang lainnya.

Tetapi perlu kalian ketahui, hal semacam itu hanya terjadi baru-baru ini, sebelumnya namja pemilik apartmen ini sangat menjaga kebersihan.

Dari luar, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang yang berulang-ulang. Namun, Sungmin, sang empunya apartemen sederhana itu, sedang tak ada di tempat.

Hingga akhirnya sang tamu itu lelah mengetuk pintu lalu membuka pintu apartemen yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Ternyata tidak dikunci. Ke mana perginya dia?"

"Sungmin-ah?" Jungmo berjalan menuju ruang utama. Sebuah teve yang menyala dengan ruangan yang amat berantakan. "Astaga.. Apa anak itu sedang cuti bersih-bersih? Kotor sekali ruangan ini!"

Jungmo berjalan menuju sofa yang kosong, mengambil remot televisi dan langsung mematikannya. Lalu ia mulai memungut sampah _snack_ dan kaleng satu-persatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik hitam. Setelah selesai, lelaki itu membuang seplastik besar sampah itu ke tempat sampah.

Lelah, Jungmo pun duduk bersandarkan boneka beruang besar milik Sungmin. Boneka itu membawa ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa pertama penjajakan mereka, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Dialah yang membelikan Sungmin boneka beruang berwarna coklat itu. Tetapi saat ia berikan kepada Sungmin, cowok manisnya itu malah mengamuk-ngamuk tidak terima. _"Jungmo bodoh! Aku ingin boneka kelinci warna pink! Bukan beruang cokelat gendut begini!"_

Mengingat reaksi Sungmin saat itu, membuat Jungmo tersenyum geli. "Aku kira aku akan disanjung.. Ternyata malah dimarahi. Ahh.." Jungmo mengusap-usap boneka beruang seukuran bantal itu. "Tapi pada akhirnya Sungmin menyimpanmu juga, kan? Kau beruntung!"

"Jungmo-ssi.." panggil seseorang.

Itu suara si namja kelinci, suara yang tanpa sadar ia rindukan. "Sungmin-ah?"

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sungmin. Ia yang masih mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. _'Seperti ada yang berubah?!'_

"Baru saja. Jam berapa ini.. Kenapa kau baru selesai mandi?" Jungmo melihat jam dinding di atas teve. Ternyata penunjuknya tidak bergerak. Jamnya kehabisan baterai.

"Jam dindingku mati," jelas Sungmin singkat.

"Apa karena saking sibuknya kau dengan hobi barumu sampai-sampai tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar?" sindir Jungmo.

Dan Sungmin berdecih, merasa tersindir. Ia melemparkan handuk basahnya pada Jungmo.

"H—hei!" Jungmo kurang siap menerima lemparan handuk Sungmin, sehingga handuk tersebut sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Dengan kasar Jungmo menarik handuk setengah basah yang beraromakan stroberi itu. Di mana sejujurnya Jungmo juga menyukai wanginya. "Hentikan kebiasaan melempar-lempar barangmu itu, Ming.. Kebiasaan buruk!"

Melemparkan barang adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sungmin. Jungmo bahkan pernah menaruh curiga pada kekasihnya tersebut, apakah namja berimej _cute_ nan seksi di hadapannya ini pada saat SMA adalah seorang mantan atlet lempar cakram atau lempar lembing yang gagal menjadi juara atau entah bagaimana.

"Ada apa kau datang ke mari? Ingin dieditkan foto lagi, huh?" Sungmin duduk di sofa yang berlawanan.

Jungmo menghela napas. "Aku ingin bicara serius, Ming.."

"Tumben sekali kau ingin bicara serius? Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah berbicara serius ya.. Hanya main-main? Apa hubungan kita selama ini bagimu juga hanya main-main?"

"Aishh, Ming.. Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Jungmo mengacak surai hitamnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu."

"Oh ya? Apa buktinya?" tanya Sungmin menantang.

" _Mwo_? Emmh.." Jungmo malah kebingungan harus menjawab apa. "Kenapa kau pertanyakan?"

Sungmin membuang napas. "Sudahlah, Jungmo. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Foto itu sudah cukup dijadikan bukti bahwa kau berselingkuh. Itu artinya kau sudah bosan padaku, kan?" Sungmin membuat ekspresi jengah. "Di luar sana banyak orang sepertimu, jadi aku sudah cukup mengerti."

Lawan bicara Sungmin terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan ke mana kau pergi pada malam itu sampai-sampai terlambat menjemputku."

' _Hah.. Kau tidak akan menanyakannya karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Ming..'_

"Kalau sudah tidak ada cinta dalam suatu hubungan.. Apa yang akan terjadi?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Hubungan itu akan terasa.. Hambar."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban jujur Jungmo. "Ya, kau benar. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi rasa peduli, perhatian, hasrat saling memiliki, tidak ada _contact_ , jarang bertemu.. Maka rasa cinta lama-kelamaan akan sirna. Jika sudah begitu kau ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hubungan ini. Karena kalau dijalani pun percuma saja."

Melihat Jungmo yang hanya diam menatap ke lantai membuat Sungmin semakin jengah. Ia rasa dialah yang paling cerewet di sini. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak kata yang ia ucapkan. "Hey, Jungmo.. Aku tidak akan bertele-tele lagi, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita, cukup sampai di sini," ujar Sungmin mantap.

Jungmo mengangkat wajahnya. "Ta-tapi Ming—"

"—itu jalan terbaik untukku dan juga untukmu. Kau bisa berhubungan lebih bebas dengan pacarmu tanpa harus merasa was-was lagi. Begitupun aku, aku tidak akan merasa lebih tersakiti."

Jungmo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menggosok wajah lelahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Entahlah, Min. Di satu sisi aku masih ingin bersama denganmu, tapi di sisi lain.. Aku menginginkan sesuatu dari orang lain yang tidak kau berikan padaku.. Di saat itulah Hyebin muncul dan memenuhi segalanya. Aku—"

"—tidak usah diteruskan. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mendengar kisah cinta kalian." Sungmin berujar dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang tak ia sadari malah menambah kadar keimutan dirinya di mata siapa pun.

Jungmo menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Baiklah, Ming. Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyakitimu. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku sendiri juga sudah kehilangan harapan tentang akan seperti apa hubungan kita jika diteruskan. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Minnie-ah.."

Mendengar permintaan maaf namja itu, entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya. Sungmin tiba-tiba ingin menangis, namun ia menahan air matanya.

"Terima kasih, Min-ah.. Kau sudah mewarnai hidupku selama satu tahun ini. Aku senang sekali bisa mengenalmu."

"Yah! Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Bodoh! Jangan buat aku meneteskan air mataku!"

Jungmo tak habis pikir, mantan kekasihnya ini begitu arogan. Apa salahnya kau menumpahkan air matamu jika kau merasa sedih?

"Jika ingin menangis, menangislah.. Tak perlu kau tahan-tahan begitu."

Tapi Sungmin tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. "Pergilah. Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan ingin menemanimu di sini?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Pergilah.."

"Ming—"

"—AKU BILANG PERGI, JUNGMO BRENGSEK!"

"Ba-baiklah.." Jungmo pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu itu, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang yang malah disambut oleh sebuah boneka beruang yang melayang dan mengenai badannya.

Bugg!

"Ah! "

"PERGI! DASAR LAKI-LAKI TIDAK TEGAS! KE LAUT SAJA SANA!"

DEBUMM!

Suara pintu yang ditutup cukup keras. Jungmo telah keluar, tubuh besarnya menghilang di balik pintu. Sungmin pun lebih bisa menenangkan emosinya dengan tidak melihat sosok Jungmo secara langsung.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya di meja dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Wookie-ah. Kau sedang di bar, kan? Tunggu aku, aku akan pergi ke sana."

Tut

Sungmin hanya ingin memberi kabar bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke bar tempat Ryeowook bekerja, malam ini.

-o0o-

Di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di sebuah bar dengan hingar bingar dunia malamnya. Waktu memang baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sehingga belum ada banyak pengunjung yang menempati kursi dan memadati setiap sudut bar tersebut.

Sungmin adalah peminum ulung, dia yakin dirinya tak akan tumbang hanya karena sebotol _beer_.

"Ceritalah, Min.. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah," bujuk Ryeowook yang berpakaian _a la_ _bartender_. Tetapi memang itulah profesinya sedari dulu.

Sungmin kembali meneguk segelas kecil _beer_ -nya.

"Ahh.. Kami tidak bisa bersama lagi.. Dia sudah mantap dengan pilihan barunya dan aku.. Pun demikian.."

"Hmm.. Jadi kalian sudah putus? _Well_ , seperti dugaanku, hal ini akhirnya terjadi juga." Pemuda _petite_ ini sudah menduganya sejak awal. Sejak Sungmin meminta foto jepretannya itu dikirimkan. Ia sudah mengira Sungmin akan menyusun sebuah strategi berbekal foto yang mampu menghajar kekasihnya telak.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh, dia telah membohongiku dalam waktu yang cukup lama... Seharusnya aku mulai curiga semenjak intensitas kami bertemu berkurang. Dia semakin sulit kuhubungi, jarang memberiku kabar, ketika kutanya hanya menjawab sekenanya.."

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan Jungmo yang dulu... Jungmo yang kukenal sejak kuliah hingga pada akhirnya, ugh, menyatakan perasaannya padaku," kenang Sungmin.

Ryeowook mendengarnya, segala keluh kesah Sungmin meski ia sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Mengingat wajahnya membuatku mengingat masa-masa indah kami dulu. Sialan!"

Sungmin kembali menuangkan isi botol itu ke dalam gelasnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menenggak _beer_ nya lagi.

Si namja pendengar terlihat bersimpati dengan cerita Sungmin. "Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, aku seratus persen mendukungmu, Min.." ujarnya diakhiri senyum.

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. "Ohh, Wookie.. Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik!"

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Fokus orang misterius dengan topi kupluk dan kaca mata hitam itu terarah pada seorang namja dengan setelan kaos v-neck berwarna biru dan celana jins yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

Semua ekspresi Sungmin mulai dari tertawa, mencibir, serius dan tersenyum entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi ekspresi yang paling ia tangkap adalah kecewa, sedih, merana. "Baru saja diputus pacar, huh?" duganya.

Tanpa sadar laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil segelas jus jeruknya yang masih tersisa setengah lalu meminumnya.

"Ke mana perginya sih Kyuhyun-oppa itu! Aku yakin betul dia ada di sini."

Brrrruusshh

Namja itu malah menyemburkan minumannya. "Sial. Belum menyerah juga dia.." ia mengalihkan arah duduknya lebih menyamping, menghindari seseorang yang tengah bermain ponsel di belakangnya. Ia membetulkan letak kupluk dan kaca matanya. Berdoa agar penyamarannya tidak terbongkar.

Tetapi sesuatu di sakunya bergetar. "Aiissshh, sial! Aku lupa mematikannya."

Yeoja di belakangnya tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi bar yang belum terlalu ramai sambil terus menempelkan sebuah ponsel ke telinganya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, pandangannya tak sengaja tertuju pada seseorang di depannya. Pria yang _style_ -nya nampak aneh. "Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan pakaian itu.."

Nekat, yeoja tersebut berjalan mendekat.

' _Mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Makhluk ini sekarang ada di depanmu.'_

"Halo, permisi.. Sepertinya Anda seseorang yang kukenal." Jessica semakin yakin dengan dugaannya. Bibir itu, hidung itu, semuanya percis menyerupai milik Kyuhyun.

Dengan tidak sopan Jessica menarik kupluk namja tersebut sekaligus melepas paksa kacamata hitamnya.

"H—hei! Apa yang kau.."

Setelah Jessica berhasil melepas paksa semua atribut penyamarannya, gadis itu memekik, "Kyuhyun-oppa!"

"Aisshh.."

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sementara wanita di depannya nampak sangat bahagia. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Tidak ada salahya tadi aku bertanya pada ahjussi genit itu!"

Jessica memeluk tangan Kyuhyun posesif.

"Aku ingin lepas dari gangguan yeoja ini. Ya Tuhan, perempuan itu sangat merepotkan!" racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya terlintas sebuah ide. "Jessica.. Akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Ke mari, ikuti aku."

Jessica yang bingung membiarkan Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan. "Kau mau ke mana, Kyu-oppa?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Apa kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri, Min? Atau kutelepon saja Sungie untuk mengantarmu pulang..?"

"Wookie~ kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Jangan buat repot pacarmu itu, eoh~ Aku hanya sedikit mabuk. Dan aku pasti akan sampai di rumah~"

"Ugghh, baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja. Hati-hati di jalan, ya.. _See ya!_ "

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hmmh.. _See ya_ ~"

Sungmin akhirnya berbalik dan..

Grep

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang namja itu kemudian memeluknya erat. Tak hanya sampai di situ, jemari panjang namja yang lebih tinggi itu mengusap lembut bibir _shaped_ M Sungmin sebelum akhirnya..

Menciumnya!

"Omo! Sungminnie!" pekik Ryeowook yang melihat adegan itu. Matanya membulat dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

Jessica pun sama kagetnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menahan napasnya melihat Kyuhyunnya mencium seorang laki-laki. "K-Kyu-oppa..."

Hingga akhirnya ciuman lembut berdurasi tak lebih dari sepuluh detik itu diakhiri oleh Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Si Namja Bunny.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai pada Sungmin yang masih agak linglung karena setengah mabuk.

 _Foxy eyes_ Sungmin nampak sayu. Namun, wajahnya jelas sekali memerah!

To Be Continued

.

.

 **A/N.** Hello! Terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah bersedia ngreview.. bahkan ada yang follow 'n ngefav. Buat yg komen chap kemarin pendek, saya sadar diri kok _

Yang kemarin tuh cuma 1k, jadi bagian ini aku tambah 1k lagi. Oke nggak? Oke dong..

Ff oke rata-rata lebih dari 5k ya, idenya mengalir derasss, lha saya 2k+ aja udah bersyukur banget. Hehe.

Terima kasih juga buat supportnya.. Aku usahakan akan merampungkan ff ini. Tapi dengan kesibukanku sekarang kayaknya blm bisa. Harus fokus ke US dan UN dulu /curcol.

Ada yg mau menghadapi UNBK/ CBT juga kah di sini XD

Semangat yaa!

Jangan kapok ya baca ff saya, hehe. See ya after UN!


End file.
